Dreamy
Dreamy is the fourteenth episode of Season One of the hit ABC television series Once Upon a Time. It is the fourteenth episode of the series overall, and first aired on March 4, 2012. Synopsis The backstory of Grumpy is revealed. This includes a beautiful woman who has a few problems, including an issue with men that has to be worked out, because it is a life and death issue. This woman, Nova/Astrid, will be a love interest for Grumpy/Leroy that will put a smile on his face. Mary Margaret and Leroy help nuns at the Miner's Day festival; Kathryn Nolan mysteriously disappears; Grumpy falls in love with a fairy. Before he became Grumpy, he was once Dreamy. Recap We open in Fairytale land where Nova is flying in a bag of fairy dust. The Blue Fairy is there and tells her it is very precious, as it's the years supply. Nova is surprised that she won't be a fairy godmother for a long time and the Blue Fairy calls her a dreamer. Some of the dust falls from the bag and onto an egg which hatches. A dwarf is seen hatching from the egg. At Granny's Dinner, Leroy is eatting when Walter and Mr. Clark show up asking him to move, which he refuses. Mary Margaret Blanchard enters annoucing Miner's Day and asks for people to help sell candles which everyone turns away. She asks Leroy if he would help but he insults her, stating no one likes her. Emma chases after Mary Margaret and asks about Miner's Day. Mary Margaret knows she is responsible for everyone dropping out of the Miner's Day Festival. While waking, Leroy has glitter fall on him and meets Astrid who is trying to get lights to work. He offers to help her which she is happy about. Leroy is smitten by her and tells her of his dream to sail around the world. She says tells him "you can do anything as long as you can dream it" and that she believes he can do anything. Emma is taking pictures of Kathryn's car when Sidney shows up. Sidney tells her that he will help her get into contact with someone who can get Kathryn's phone records. David shows up, Emma and Sidney wonder if he knows. In the mines, Bossy cleans up a dwarf. He states he saw a woman before he hatched. He tells them about his job and introduces him to his brothers. They all get axes and the dwarf's axe reads Dreamy. The dwarves go off into the mines. Leroy asks Mary Margaret to sign up for selling candles. Astrid accidently ordered too much helium and spent the entire budget. The rent is due next week and Mr. Gold won't give them a break on it. Leroy says that they will sell all the candles and he will help them. David is surprised at Kathryn's disappearence. Emma asks him to tell the truth and he tells her that he hasn't said a word to her since they ended things. Emma promises to find her. Regina recives a fax in her office consisting of Kathryn's phone records. She phones Sidney telling them that they will prove helpful. Nova is filling up a bag of fairy dust in the mines but has trouble turning off the machine. Dreamy helps her turn off the machine but the fairy dust almost ends up in the fire but Dreamy saves it. He tells her that she would make a great fairy godmother. Mary Margaret is selling candles but no one is buying candles. Leroy suggests they go door to door. Emma meets with Sidney and Sidney suggests that Mary Margaret is to blame for Kathryn's disappearence. The door to door sales fail as everyone slams their doors in their faces. Bossy sits down with Dreamy saying that he doesn't feel like himself. Belle is there and tells him he is in love. She tells him about being in love and that it doesn't always last forever. She says that she needs to go be with the person he loves. He tells her about the fireflies and Belle points out that she wants to be with him. She tells him that she has had her heart broken enough. Leroy meets with Astrid to tell her about the candles but can't say the news and lies to her about selling all the candles which leaves Mary Margaret surprised. Mary Margaret tells him that the total cost for all the candles is five thousand dollars. Mary Margaret notices that he likes Astrid and Larey says he will get the five thousand dollars. Nova and Dreamy meet on the hill she points out all of the lights. He tells her that she is lucky that she gets to see the world and says they should get a boat. The fireflies show up and Nova kisses him saying they should meet back there the next night and they run off together. Leory meets with Mr. Gold saying that he needs five thousand dollars and will sell the boat. Mr. Gold says that he won't forgive any rent missing since he has a long complicated history with them. Astrid shows up and brings him a pie. She notices all the candles under a tarp which he admits he never sold. He says he is sorry and that she believed in the wrong guy. Emma is at the office when Sidney brings over the the records. Sidney notes a call to Kathryn from David made an hour before the car crash. Leroy meets Mary Margaret and she tells him that she must have been dreaming if she thought they could accomplish anything. Mary Margaret tells Leroy a relationship between Astrid and him can't happen. He says he never wanted to disappoint Astrid. He asks her about her good memories with David and says that's what life is about, your good memories. Leroy tells her to stop feeling sorry for herself. Leroy says there is only one thing that can fix the pain. He goes up to the electrical box on the roof and he uses his pick axe to break the box saying he will use the power outage to sell candles. Dreamy is leaving the dwarves and tells them he is leaving to be with Nova and that he is in love. They offer him his pick axe but he tells them he doesn't need it anymore. Bossy shows up and says he can't leave, saying dwarves can't love. The Blue Fairy shows up and backs up what Bossy is saying and that it won't end well if they are together. Nova waits on the hill where Dreamy shows up. Nova tells him he needs to see something and she shows him a ship. Dreamy tells her that he can't go with her. He tells her that they belong with their own kind. He questioned why they are special and she tells him that it's their love and they need to put their "dream" away. Nova says she loves him but he says he can't love. In the mines when Dreamy asks for his axe, he breaks his old axe and asks for a new one which reveals his new name to be Grumpy. Mary Margaret and Leroy are having a lot of success selling the candles and end up selling all of them. Leroy goes over to Astrid and gives her all the money. He tells her that he will fix up the boat and then they can go sailing together. Fireflies appear around the festival. Regina shows up at Emma's office requesting information but Emma doesn't give her any. Mary Margaret, while walking to her car, sees the word tramp still written on its window. But then Granny then takes her candle and lights it, showing she has forgiven her. Emma arrives and tells David that they need to talk. Mary Margaret watches him enter the car with a surprised face. Notes & Trivia * More information is revealed about Dwarves: ** Dwarves are hatched from eggs, full grown. ** There are no female Dwarves. ** Dwarf names are based on dominant personality traits, which are revealed through magic pickaxes. ***These names will change if the dominant trait changes. ** Dwarves, or at least the ones seen in this episode, work mining diamonds, which are turned into fairy dust. ** According to Bossy, it is not possible for Dwarves to fall in love. * Belle states that she knows what love is like referring to her and Rumplestiltskin, meaning the events of the episode take place after Skin Deep. * In 7:15am, Grumpy states he got a diamond to propose to his true love (Nova), however, this did not take place in this episode, meaning Grumpy and Nova must have further encounters or else this is just a continuity error. * According to the Blue Fairy if fairies lose their wings they can't become "Fairy Godmothers" if they fall in love or abandon their job. * When asked, Sister Astrid states that they sold 42 candles at the previous year's Miner's Day sale, another nod to the Lost numbers. * Behind the opening title, the Seven Dwarves heigh-hoeing off to work can be seen. * It's stated that Mr. Gold doesn't like nuns, mostly likely because at least some of them used to be fairies (i.e. Nova and the Blue Fairy), and because Rumplestiltskin was their natural enemy, as seen in "The Price of Gold" when he killed Cinderella's fairygod mother. *Despite both of his mothers appearing in this episode, Henry does not. *Astrid giving Leroy a pie is a possible allusion to Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. In that film, Snow White baked a pie for Grumpy. Appearances *Mary Margaret *Emma Swan *Mr. Gold *Regina *David Nolan *Nova/Astrid *Grumpy/Dreamy/Leroy *Sneezy / Mr. Clark *Sleepy / Walter *Dopey / Dopey's Counterpart *Doc *Happy *Bashful *Stealthy *Bossy *Sidney Glass *Blue Fairy/Mother Superior *Belle *Ruby's Grandmother Quotes *'Blue Fairy:' Fairy dust is the most precious substance in all the land. It's magic is what powers the world. *'Emma:' So what the hell is Miners Day, and why are you beating yourself up over it? Mary Margaret: It's an annual holiday celebrating an old tradition. The nuns used to make candles and trade them with the miners for coal. Emma: Coal? In Maine? If they were mining for lobster, I'd understand. *'Astrid:' Someone once told me, "You can do anything as long as you can dream it." *'David:' Am I a suspect or something? Emma: No. I know when people are telling the truth, David. You are. *'Dreamy:' I believe you can do anything you want, as long as you can dream it. *'Nova:' Dreamy, thanks, you're my hero. *'Belle:' Trust me, I know love, and you're in it. Dreamy: What's it like? Belle: It's the most wonderful and amazing thing in the world. Love is hope. It fuels our dreams. *'Mary Margaret:' Oh, my God, you like her. She is a nun, Leroy. Could you possibly pick anyone less available? Leroy: Says the girl who went after a married guy? *'Nova:' Flying over the world and being apart of it aren't exactly the same thing. *'Mr. Gold:' Quite honestly, it's going to be quite a relief to be rid of such distasteful tenants. Leroy: You don't like nuns? Who doesn't like nuns? Mr. Gold: Oh, I have my reasons, and they're mine. Let's just say I have a long and complicated history with them, and leave it at that. *'Sydney:' An eight-minute call between her and David within an hour of the accident. Emma: That's not possible. He said he didn't speak to her that day. Sydney: Then he's lying. Emma: No, I know when someone is lying. And David... Sydney: It's right here on paper, Emma. Phone records don't lie, people do. And our friend, David, does it better than most. *'Mary Margaret:' I was dreaming if I thought the town drunk and the town harlot could accomplish anything. Leroy: Yup, just dreaming. *'Blue Fairy:' If the two of you run away together, it will not end well. Nova will lose her wings. But, if you return to the mines, and if you allow Nova to become the fairy she was meant to be, then the two of you will bring untold happiness to the world. *'Mary Margaret:' There are consequences to following through when the world tells you not to. I mean, look at me. I'm a pariah in this town. Leroy: But, what about your good memories? Mary Margaret: What do you mean? Leroy: Didn't you have memories with him that you love? Do you regret them? Mary Margaret: No, of course not. Leroy: Isn't that what life is about? Holding on to your good memories. All I wanted was a moment with Astrid. One moment to give me hope that any dream is possible. *'Nova:' Dreamy, you control what changes in your life. Never let yourself forget, you're special. Dreamy: Why? What makes us different from any other dwarf and fairy out there? Nova: Our love. *'Astrid:' You made it happen. Leroy: You have no idea. fr:1x14 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes